


Regrets in the bath

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Again poor Roger, Bath, Freddie is wonderful, M/M, Uncertainty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 17:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19067374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Roger thinks Freddie will listen to Paul. Freddie does not have that intention.





	Regrets in the bath

**Author's Note:**

> Sixth work. This time Freddie is not an idiot. I love them both and will always be like this.

Freddie Mercury was one of the best singers of his time. He had everything: fame, money, millions of fans around the world. Many people wanted his love. However, his heart was occupied. His best friend, angelic blond, adored by a million of girls, drummer in his band Roger Taylor. He won his heart. They were very happy together ...  
Late in the evening, Freddie enters the room. He has a surprise for Roger his favorite cake. He also has something else. A beautiful engagement ring. Yes. Freddie intends to propose to his beloved. Prove his love and attachment. Freddie puts his food on the kitchen table. He looks around and sees that Roger is nowhere to be found.  
"Roger, where are you darling?" Freddie enters the bedroom, wardrobe, living room. Suddenly, he stops in the corridor. He hears crying coming from the bathroom. Freddie opens the door. He sees something that makes his heart break. Roger sits in a tub of water with his knees under his chin. He's crying. Freddie calmly walks up to him and puts his hand on his bare shoulder.  
"What happened, my dearest, why are you crying."  
Roger raises his head and looks at him.  
"I heard you"  
"Us?"  
Paul talked to you in the studio. He told you that I am nothing and only he can give you happiness. You should listen to him.  
"First he must get back from the hospital"  
Roger looks at him questioningly  
"When he said that, I beat him, I made this idiot realize, that I love only you, and of course I fired him."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah baby."  
Roger gets up and throws himself in his arms embracing his thighs. Freddie feels his sweater is wet. But he does not care. The boys dress up and go to the kitchen for dinner.After eating a delicious meal. Freddie turns on the music. Lovers dance to the sweet melody of What a Wonderful World by Louis Armstrong.  
I see friends shaking hands,  
Sayin': "How do you do?"  
They're really sayin'  
"I love you".  
At the moment of the words,"I love you" Freddie stops singing. He pulls the ring out of his pocket and falls to his knees at Roger's feet. The drummer is shocked.  
"What are you doing Freddie?"  
"I just love you, Roger, will you marry me?"  
Roger descends to the level of an older boy.  
"Yes" he whispers.  
They kiss and hug the whole night.   
The next day they go to meet Brian and John who were married last month.  
"What happened, guys? You look very happy." Brian can see huge smiles on the faces of his friends.  
"Freddie proposed to me," Roger answers, showing them the ring.  
"I told you, pay." John is delighted.  
"Did you bet on it?" Freddie asks with mock anger. Brian and John are ashamed. Roger laughs. After a while, they laugh too. Everyone is celebrating and dancing.


End file.
